Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) is a well-known standard for transferring images and associated information between devices manufactured by various vendors. Typically, a DICOM server is used to store, organize, and manage medical images. Various external systems may desire to communicate with a DICOM server to store images to the DICOM server and/or to retrieve images from the DICOM server by submitting queries to the DICOM server.
However, the DICOM standard provides for more than the transferring and storing of digital medical images. Other DICOM functions include media storage, query/retrieve, worklist query, make image hard copies, study and results management, print management, worklist management, and test connectivity verification.
A basic concept used in the DICOM standard is that of “Services on Objects”. An example of an “object” is an X-ray image. Two examples of a “service” are the “query/retrieve” and “store” functions. In the DICOM standard, processes of operating on objects are called “Service Object Pair Classes” (SOP Classes). Examples of SOP Classes include “store an X-ray image”, “print an X-ray image”, and “retrieve a worklist”.
Unique Identifiers (UID's) are determined for SOP classes and are also applied to studies, series, and images. A patient study includes a study component such as, for example, an examination using a particular type of medical imaging machine. The images that are captured in sequence during the study on a patient form a series of objects.
The DICOM standard is founded on a client/server concept. A device that uses a service is the client device, and the device that provides the service is the server device. The client device is called a Service Class User (SCU). The server device is called a Service Class Provider (SCP). An SCU transmits a Service Request to an SCP over a network. The SCP transmits back a response to the SCU over the network. For information to be transferred between a SCP and a SCU, a communication syntax must be agreed upon an association between the SCU and the SCP must be opened.
The DICOM standard facilitates communication of digital medical images of various types including X-ray, computerized tomography, magnetic resonance, and ultrasound, for example. DICOM activities are administered in a queued manner via application software running on a host computer. The host computer may be an integral part of a medical imaging machine.
Typically, a client user has to manually enter patient information into data fields of an application window to serve as search terms for a query. Such manual entry of patient information is inefficient and prone to errors.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.